your queen to be
by camelot4eva
Summary: Uther has some news for Arthur to which he takes badly. This is my first Arthur and Gwen fic. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This is my first Arthur and Gwen fic. Please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin came bursting into Arthur's chambers and grabbed hold of Gwen who was in Arthur's arms and went to lead her out of the servants' quarters. "Merlin. What are you-?"

"The King is on his way."

Gwen let go of Merlin and left quickly through the servants' quarters.

"I have been here with you all morning."

"What?"

"Your father has been in talks with someone all morning. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I heard him mention you I had to. Sorry."

"What was he on about?"

"You're about to find out. Just promise me that you won't blow your top."

"Great." Arthur growled, knowing that whatever his father wanted to talk to him about, he would not like.

"Arthur!"

"Ok Merlin. I promise."

Merlin went over and started to make Arthur's bed just as Uther walked into the room.

"Arthur."

"Father."

Uther looked at Merlin. "Leave us. Come back and finish that later." Merlin bowed to Uther and Arthur and left the room, but not before he mouthed to Arthur behind the Kings back '_please_._'_

When the door shut Uther looked at his son. "Arthur I have been in talks all morning and I have found you a bride." he said looking pleased with his self.

* * *

As soon as Merlin shut the door behind him he raced to sir Leon's room and banged on his door.

Leon opened to see Merlin stood there with his hands resting on his thighs whilst trying to catch his breath. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"Arthur." he said breathlessly.

"What about him?"

"The King is in Arthur's chambers with him about to tell him he has picked out a bride for him. He promised he wouldn't blow his top, but that was before the King turned up. If he does get mad I need you to be there to calm him down and to stop him doing anything in anger."

"Where's Gwen?" he asked sounding concerned. Apart from Merlin, Morgana and Gaius knowing about Arthur and Gwen's relationship. Leon was the only Knight who knew and like Merlin, Morgana and Gaius, tried to help as best as he could.

"I got her out of his chambers before the King showed up."

Leon nodded before stepping out of his chamber. "Let's go."

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked this first chapter._

_Next chapter will be posted within two days._

_Review? x _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Here is the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur stood staring at his father unable to believe what he just told him. "Bride?"

"Yes Arthur. The Lady Anne. I've been in talks with her father all morning."

"No father. I don't even like Anne; she's stuck up, snobbish and looks down her nose at absolutely everyone. I will not marry her."

"Yes you will. You are twenty three years of age Arthur. It is about time you found a wife and settled down."

"And I will father but when the time comes for me to marry then I shall pick my own bride, not you or anyone else."

"Enough of this nonsense Arthur. You will marry Lady Anne next week and that is final."

"And I've said I will not marry her."

"Oh please Arthur. You're being ridiculous. The only reason you don't want to marry her is because you think you've got feelings for that servant girl who follows Morgana around everywhere."

Arthur clenched his fists. "Ok, one; Guinevere is not a servant. She may be in your eyes but in my eyes, she is my Queen. Two; I don't think I've got feelings for Guinevere, I know I have. And most importantly three; I will say this again and again until I am blue in the face. I will not marry Anne. I plan to marry the love of my life, the sole keeper of my heart, and that is Guinevere."

"Arthur you can not, will not and never, and I mean never, marry that girl."

"Once I am King who is to stop me?"

"She will not wait for you."

"Yes she will. She has told me over and over again that she will wait for me because she knows as well as I do you would never allow us to be together."

"She does not love you; she loves the title and the power."

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried."

"I know girls like her Arthur and believe me. That is all she is after." Uther said, feeling his temper rising.

"What about my mother?"

Uther blinked. "What about your mother? What has your mother got to do with this?"

"My mother wasn't royalty, she wasn't even a Lady but you still married her because you loved her, as I love Guinevere." Arthur's temper boiled over. "WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?"

Remembering how angry Arthur got the last time they came to blows about his mother, Uther tried to take a calm approach. "Arthur please. Don't try and talk about things that you don't understand. And by that I mean you didn't know your mother."

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT. YOU NOT EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT HER. DON'T YOU THINK ITS KIND OF SAD THAT I HAVE HAD TO ASK PEOPLE WHO HAVE LIVED IN CAMELOT ALL OF THEIR LIVES IF THEY KNEW MY MOTHER AND IF SO, TELL ME ALL THEY KNEW."

"Who told you that your mother was not royalty?"

"Do you honestly believe that I would tell you? Why is it that you can marry someone with no title and I can not?"

* * *

Leon and Merlin made it to Arthur's chambers and stood outside the door. "It's quiet for now. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but, giving the situation we found them in the last time they had a disagreement, we have no choice."

Merlin smiled. "I like how you think of a good reason to eavesdrop on someone before doing it. I just go ahead and listen." Leon grinned at Merlin whilst shaking his head.

* * *

"Times change Arthur."

"Since you've become King, for the worse."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN THAT WAY?"

"I DARE. AND IT'S NOT AN INSULT FATHER. IT'S THE TRUTH. I SEE DIFFERENT PEOPLE EVERYDAY TRY AND LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS BECAUSE THEY ARE SCARED OF YOU. WHAT KIND OF KING DOES THAT MAKE YOU? HOW DOES IT FEEL KNOWING THAT INSTEAD OF PEOPLE LOOKING UP TO YOU AND BEING PROUD TO CALL YOU THEIR KING, THEY FEAR YOU AND COWER AWAY FROM YOU?"

Leon walked into Arthur's chambers to see Uther sink into a chair and Arthur looking at him in disgust shaking with anger. "Arthur."

Arthur looked up and saw Leon stood there with Merlin behind him. "Enough."

"NO LEON. HE COMES IN HERE TELLING ME WHAT IS EXPECTED OF ME AND WHAT I AM TO DO. WHEN HE DIDN'T EVEN DO IT HIMSELF."

Leon sighed. Everything that Arthur learnt about his mother, he shared with Leon, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana.

"I know that Arthur. But if you want your father to approve of Gwen and allow you to marry her. Then shouting at him and angering him isn't a good way to start."

Arthur sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's time for training." he walked out of his chambers and instructed for Leon and Merlin to follow, who bowed to Uther before doing so.

"My father knows of mine and Guinevere's relationship. Leon I want you to go and keep an eye out for her. She'll be with Morgana."

"No Arthur. Merlin can go and warn Morgana and Gwen, and they can come down to watch you train. You need to start training your new Knights, and when you're in this kind of mood, I'm the only one who can spar with you and come out unscathed. Your new Knights aren't used to you yet. You'll probably end up killing one of them."

Leon turned to Merlin. "Go to Morgana and let her and Gwen know what's happening and tell them to come and watch Arthur train, that way we can keep an eye on Gwen."

Merlin looked at Arthur who nodded his head at him to go and do what Leon said. Merlin quickened his pace and rushed of in front of them towards Morgana's chambers.

_

* * *

_

_I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. I don't know how to write arguments. Hope I did alright._

_Next chapter will be up in a couple of days._

_Review? x _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Here's the third chapter. Just one more to come after this.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all : )**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin knocked on Morgana's chamber doors before entering and found Morgana sitting at her table with a worried look on her face as she watched Gwen pace back and forth. Morgana stood up when she saw Merlin.

"Merlin. What's happening?"

"I've come to get you both and take you to the training ground where Arthur and Leon can keep an eye out for Gwen because Uther knows of her relationship with Arthur."

"Does he know about our relationship?" Morgana asked Merlin.

"No. If he did, he would have killed me where I stood when I saw him just now."

"What did Uther want with Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"He has picked a bride for Arthur and he is to marry her next week. Arthur refused and started yelling at Uther so Leon had to calm him down."

Gwen frowned. "Leon wasn't there when I left."

"No. I was told to leave shortly after you by Uther, so, as soon as I left Arthur's chambers I ran to get Leon."

Gwen sat down. "Who is he to marry?"

"The Lady Anne."

"Who?"

Gwen stood up. "Don't you remember her Morgana? She's the one who I had to care for that day when her maid was ill, and she accused me of stealing her dresses when all I did was take them to be cleaned. She tried to get me thrown in the dungeons for it."

"Her? I hate her." Morgana raged.

"Come on. I was told to come here and take you to the training ground." Merlin opened Morgana's chamber door and let her and Gwen out before leaving his self and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Morgana, Gwen and Merlin made it on to the training ground to see Arthur taking all of his anger out on thrashing Leon with his sword who was blocking every move, but they could see he was starting to falter a little.

"He really is angry isn't he?" Gwen said watching Arthur.

Merlin walked up to Arthur who saw Merlin and stopped what he was doing. Leon and Arthur followed Merlin who made his way over to where Gwen and Morgana were standing. Gwen had drinks ready for them.

"Thank you Guinevere." Arthur said smiling at her. Leon nodded his thanks and smiled.

Arthur turned to face his newest set of Knights. "That's enough training for today." he yelled.

As his Knights made their way from the training ground, Arthur spotted someone making their way towards him. "Oh great."

Leon and Merlin looked up and Morgana and Gwen turned around to see Lady Anne approaching them all. Giving Merlin and Gwen dirty looks and ignoring Leon and Morgana, Anne stood in front of Arthur. "My father tells me that we are to marry next week Arthur. What do you say that we spend the afternoon together?"

"No."

"But I want to get to know my future husband."

"Don't bother." Arthur slammed his sword into the ground and stormed off.

Morgana pushed past Anne and followed Arthur along with Gwen, Merlin and Leon.

Uther stood at his window and watched what had just happened, how Lady Anne walked up to everyone only to be blanked and ignored by Arthur before walking off and leaving her stood there.

* * *

As he continued to watch Arthur over the next few days, it was always the same. She would approach him and try and fail to flirt with him; he would storm off and ignore her with Merlin following with a grin on his face. Or if he was with the hand maiden Gwen, he would do the same, storm off and ignore her, but when he would storm off, he would take hold of Gwen's hand and walk off with her which would cause Lady Anne to clench her fist and stamp her feet.

Uther decided to watch Arthur rather than talk to him over the next few days, because every time he tried to talk to him it would end in a full blown argument and Leon having to step in telling him to stop.

After the first couple of arguments, Uther would follow Arthur and find that he wouldn't take his anger out on anyone or grab his sword and start attacking things on the training field. He would go to Gwen and within in five minutes he would be as calm as anything.

* * *

Lady Anne turned a corner and saw Merlin and Arthur approaching, laughing about something.

Pretending not to see them, but making sure that they would spot her, she dropped to the floor. Arthur walked right past her but Merlin stopped and crouched down beside her. "Arthur she's fainted."

"I don't think so Merlin. I saw her drop, she's faking."

"I saw her drop as well Arthur, I don't think she is faking."

Arthur sighed and walked up to Merlin and crouched down next to him. He lifted Anne's left arm up above her head and dropped it.

Merlin watched as her arm dropped back down and landed by her side.

"See. She's faking." Arthur stood up and pulled Merlin to his feet. "How do you know?"

"A little tip Merlin. When you think someone has fainted, do what I just did, because when you faint, you're unconscious, you have no control over your body. Now if that was the case, then when I lifted her arm over her face and dropped it, she would have hit herself in the face."

"But she didn't hit herself in the face. Her arm fell to the side."

"Of course it did Merlin; she's not going to purposely hit herself in the face is she." Arthur looked down at her. "Pathetic." he said walking away and dragging Merlin with him.

Uther watched all of this from around the corner and couldn't help but smile as he turned and walked away.

* * *

The day before Arthur's wedding. Merlin spotted Uther in talks with Lady Anne's father. He couldn't hear what was being said as they were too far away. But after a while they were both laughing. Merlin shook his head and turned away and continued with his chores.

* * *

The night before Arthur's wedding Gwen was sat in her house watching her fire thinking of Arthur when there was a knock on her door. She stood up and opened her door and saw a tall figure stood there. Straight away Gwen bowed. "My Lord."

"Gwen." Uther said as he made his way forward into her house.

* * *

_What does Uther want with Gwen?_

_Sorry to leave it in the air like that. The next and final chapter will be up within two days._

_Review? x _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Well, here it is. The last chapter, sorry for leaving the last chapter in the air like that.**

**I know I put that this chapter won't be up for a couple of days, but I can't do that to you. Once again, thank you for the reviews, I love you all.**

**Enjoy. : )**

* * *

After Uther left Gwen's house she blew out all of her candles, left her house and ran to see Merlin with tears in her eyes.

Entering Gaius's chambers she saw that he was asleep but saw a light shining from underneath Merlin's door and hoped he was still awake. She knocked twice and waited.

Merlin opened his door and saw Gwen stood there with tears running down her face. "Gwen what's wrong?"

* * *

When Gwen left Merlin she made her way to Arthur's chambers. Reaching his chambers, she took a deep breath before entering.

Walking into his chambers, she saw Arthur sat on one of his chairs staring at his fire. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned and saw Gwen. When he saw tears in her eyes he stood up and went to hug her but she pushed him back. "Guinevere? What's wrong?"

"I've come to say goodbye Arthur."

"Goodbye? What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Arthur. Tonight."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I can't go on living in Camelot. Seeing you everyday with her is going to hurt too much. I'm sorry."

"I've already told you and made it quite clear. I'm not going to marry her."

"Arthur you must. You will not marry her because you love me."

"I do."

"And I love you Arthur. But what I'm saying, is that you refuse to marry her because you love me, and all this has done is cause rifts and arguments between you and your father, and I feel that that is because of me and if it carries on I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Guinevere." Arthur said, close to tears.

"I'm sorry Arthur. If you love me as much as you say you do you will marry tomorrow, keep peace within Camelot and let me go. Please Arthur."

"Guinevere."

"Arthur please don't make this any harder for me." Gwen stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed back, but as he started to put his arms around her waist, she pulled away. "Goodbye Arthur." Seeing the hurt look in his eyes and the tears starting to form there, she turned and left.

* * *

The next morning Arthur stormed into the throne room to see it being decorated for the wedding that will take place in a couple of hours. "Where's the King?" Arthur barked at one of the servants.

"In his chambers sire."

Arthur turned and left the throne room and headed for his fathers chambers.

Reaching his fathers chambers, Arthur barged in and made Uther, who was sat at his table, jump. "Son? What are you doing here?"

"Stop this wedding."

"No Arthur, you will soon see that it's for the best."

* * *

Merlin entered the throne room looking for Arthur. "Have any of you seen Arthur."

"Yes. He came in here looking for the king and I told him that he was in his chambers."

"Was Arthur in a good mood or bad mood?"

"Bad." Merlin swore under his breath and ran from the throne room shouting 'thank you' as he left.

* * *

"I can not and will not stop this wedding Arthur."

"Can not? You're the king; you can do as you please."

"That may be but this wedding will go ahead."

"I'll give you so long father. I will get ready and I will make my way there, play the part, but know this, I am doing this for Guinevere and no-one else. And also know this father. If you don't stop my wedding to Anne, then you might as well no longer think of me as your son, because I will no longer think of you as my father, you will be nothing to me and I will think of myself as nothing to you. That is not a threat father. That is a promise." and with that, Arthur turned on his heel and left.

* * *

All dressed and ready for the ceremony, Arthur made his way to the throne room with Merlin following him. "Merlin you go on in." he said as he spotted his father waiting for him outside the double doors.

Ignoring his father, Arthur stood by his side and waited.

Uther signalled for the guards to open the doors. When they opened Arthur and Uther made their way to the front where Geoffrey was waiting.

As he made his way to the front, Arthur saw everyone bowing or curtsying with smiles on their faces, reaching the front the saw Morgana stood next to Merlin holding his hand. Arthur came to a stop and Uther walked away from him to take his place.

Arthur heard the music start to play which meant that his bride was making her way towards him; he heard murmurs of people say how beautiful she looked, but Arthur wasn't interested, he kept his eyes on his feet and didn't even notice that his bride had reached him until Geoffrey said. "Prince Arthur. Your queen to be."

Arthur turned and faced his bride. He lifted her veil to see, not Anne, but Gwen, beaming at him.

"Guinevere?"

"Arthur."

Arthur looked at his father to see him smiling at him.

"Shall we begin?" asked Geoffrey.

* * *

After the wedding Arthur was dancing with his wife, his future queen, his Guinevere.

"You still need to explain something to me. How long did you know about you marrying me?"

"Since last night. Your father came to see me. Told me that he has been watching us all week. He said he was wrong and that earlier that day he talked to Anne's father and stopped the wedding but said it will still go ahead as I will be marrying you."

"Why didn't you say that last night then when you came to see me? Why say that you were leaving?"

"Uther's idea, he said to do that and throw you off so it will be an even bigger surprise when you see me under the veil and not Anne."

"How did you manage to cry?"

"I had to think of every sad thing that I have witnessed. As soon as Uther left my house, I went to Merlin to tell him what was happening, he was worried that I was crying, but he started to relax when he realised that they were tears of joy. Not sadness. I was kind of nervous that Merlin might let something slip to you this morning because he was so excited when I told him."

"He has a huge grin plastered to his face all morning. When I snapped at him asking how can he possibly be in a good mood, all he said was 'I love weddings.' I know why he was happy now."

* * *

Whilst Gwen was dancing with Leon, Arthur went to talk to his father.

"Father."

"Son."

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning."

"Don't worry about it, you weren't to know."

"What changed your mind father?"

"I had been watching you all week. I saw how your face would light up whenever you saw Gwen, how you always had a smile on your face when she was around you and how after arguments with me you'd go to her and she would have you calm within minutes. That's just how I used to be with your mother. I've suffered with this pain in my heart since your mother passed, I know what it's like, and I couldn't put you through the same."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you father."

Uther clapped Arthur on the back. "You're welcome son. Now go and dance with your bride." Arthur smiled at his father one last time before walking away.

* * *

Uther walked up to Morgana and saw that she was staring at Merlin, like she had been doing all night. Uther smiled, he knew that something was going on between the two of them; he also knew that if he put a stop to it, she would kick up about it more than Arthur did with Gwen.

"You know Morgana. With a feast as magnificent as this going on and all this dancing, you are supposed to be dancing with the one you love, not stand and stare at him."

When Morgana turned and looked at Uther she saw him smiling. "I know about you and Merlin. I may be old but I'm not daft."

Morgana raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, most of the time. You both have my blessing." Morgana kissed Uther on the cheek. "Thank you." she said before walking away to go to Merlin.

* * *

Arthur walked up to Gwen and Leon dancing. "May I?"

Gwen smiled. "You may." Leon stepped back and walked away. Arthur took hold of Gwen's hand and put his other hand on her waist. "My Lady."

Gwen held Arthur's hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. "My Prince." she said smiling at Arthur who smiled back as they started to dance.

_

* * *

_

_There you go. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_And I hope you liked the ending._

_Review? x _


End file.
